monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Burst Shield
The Burst Shield is a new weapon introduced in Monster Hunter Z Ultimate. It is unlocked after completing the "Hunter to the Rescue!" Quest in story mode to save Felynes and obtain Felyne Comrades (Palicoes). Weapon Overview The Burst Shield is a very complex weapon; equipped by the hunter's right arm. All Burst Shields have 6 parts - The two "Upper Resistors" the two "Side Resistors", the middle section called the "Central Blocker", and the bottom section known as the "Securer". Of course, these parts are all different in appearance for different Burst Shields. The Burst Shield has two forms - the Shield Mode '''(which has a sub - form known as the '''Spirit Shield Mode) and the Cannon Mode. In Shield mode, The Burst Shield will deal impact type damage. Shield Mode has the ability to store energy with a manoeuvre called the "Drain Guard". When the R and X button are held, the Burst Shield (in Shield mode), will perform a blocking stance. As the stance is being held, 3 phases will take place. The first phase being yellow, the second being orange and the third one red. All phases last 1 second. The stance cannot be held for more than 3 seconds. However, IF AN ATTACK IS BLOCKED while in the stance, the "Energy Bar" will be filled. The bar has three sections - each section representing the amount of times the Spirit Block 'can be used (in Spirit Shield Mode). If an attack is blocked while in the 1st phase (yellow), the first section of the bar will be filled. If an attack is blocked while in the 2nd phase (orange), 2 sections will be filled. Finally if an attack is blocked while in the 3rd phase (red), all sections of the bar will be filled. Ally attacks also count. The strength of the Burst Shield's guard is indicated by the '''Sturdiness '''rating out of 10; 10 being the strongest guarding capability and 1 being the weakest (5/10 is the same guarding power as the Lance). Spirit Shield Mode Spirit Shield Mode is the defensive mode of the Burst Shield. In this mode, offensive moves are replaced with different moves. The two Upper Resistors and Side Resistors slightly slide away from each other, widening the blocking range of the weapon. Spirit Shield mode can be activated (as long as the bar is filled) by Holding R and pressing A from Shield Mode (only). In Spirit Guard Mode, hunters can use the '''Spirit Block '''manoeuvre. The Spirit Block is 3 times stronger than the normal Guard so it is a better option, although keep in mind that you can only use Spirit Block however many times the energy bar allowed before you transformed into Spirit Shield mode. While in Spirit Shield mode, a light blue aura will surround the nearest hunter to the Burst Shield user. If R and B are pressed simultaneously, the hunter will heroically leap and roll in front of the hunter surrounded by the Blue aura, crouch, and guard them with the Shield! By this time, the Burst Shield user will have activated the '''Spirit Bond '''with the hunter he / she protected. The Bond's activation is indicated by a bright blue flash of light and a blue "link" between the two hunters. As long as the Spirit Bond is active, the two hunters will have increased defence (20) and an increased resistance to all elements (15). Also, as long as the bond is active, the protected hunter will NOT GET DAMAGED if the Burst Shield user blocks in front of him / her. For example, if a Diablos charges at the protected hunter, and the Burst Shield user blocks in front of them, the Diablos will not damage the protected hunter. Again, As long as the bond is active, R and B can be pressed to do the heroic rolling block (which counts as a Spirit Block) In this mode, hunters can also reflect projectiles using the '''Reflector '''attack. A perfectly timed A button '''when a projectile is blocked '(e.g Rathian's Fireball) causes the shield to absorb the projectile and send it back to the same direction as a golden ball of energy! This ball of energy deals a fixed amount of impact damage. After a projectile is reflected succesfully, the weapon will automatically convert back into Shield Mode. However, the bond can be broken if either one of the hunters get hit. Even by another hunter. The bond can also be broken if the two hunters move too far away from each other, which will be shown when the link slowly turns red. When the bond is broken, the blue link shatters like glass. When hunting alone, Spirit Bond can still be activated on your minions. If there aren't any minions, Spirit Bond can still be activated by pressing the same buttons. Spirit Shield mode requires the energy bar to be filled by AT LEAST ONE SECTION to be activated. As said, each section represents how many times the Spirit Block can be used - The first section grants the use of the Spirit Block twice, the second section grants 3 uses, and the last section grants 5 uses, bringing the grand total of Spirit Block uses to 10 (they stack). To revert back to Shield Mode, press R, X and A at the same time, or simply use all available Spirit Blocks. Also, While in Spirit Shield mode, Cannon mode cannot be activated. Additionally, Blocks '''that protect '''the bonded hunter will count as a Spirit Block (even if it was just a normal Guarding move) Cannon Mode When all three sections of the bar have been filled, R, X and A can be pressed simultaneously to transform the Burst Shield into the menacing Cannon Mode! The hunter slams the bottom of the shield into the ground (or firmly places it in front of him / herself if underwater) and pull a lever at the back of the Shield to transform it. In Cannon Mode, the hunter will be stationary, and therefore, unable to dodge attacks, which makes them extremely vulnerable. However, '''Burst Bombs '''can be fired. These powerful bombs have a variety of special effects according to the '''Burst Type. There are several different Burst types and up to 4 Burst types can be available in each Burst Shield. In Cannon mode, the Burst Bombs must first be loaded (by pressing R and A) and then the Burst Type must be selected. Burst Type is selected by tapping R. However, the Burst Bombs must be reloaded again if the Burst Type is changed. Cannon mode automatically converts back into Shield Mode if all the bombs have been used (There is no other way). Cannon mode cannot switch to Spirit Shield mode. Burst Bombs are also only loaded 1 at a time. 5 Burst Bombs can be loaded for all Burst Shields. Advantages *Most Burst Shields have a very good blocking capability *Very Powerful *Deals impact damage in Shield Mode *Can protect allies in Spirit Shield mode *Can reflect projectiles in Spirit Shield mode *Can deal different status effects (according to Burst Type) in Cannon Mode *Can often save a fellow hunter's life (especially gunners) Disadvantages *Very Slow *Complex controls *Hard to master *Burst Bombs are disruptive *Limited combos *Long animations *Cannon Mode leaves the user vulnerable Controls (Wii U / 3DS) - Monster Hunter Z Y - Scroll Items left / Consume Item X - Unsheathe weapon B - Crouch / Superman Dive (When sprinting) A - Scroll Items right / Interact with objects LS = Left Stick SELECT = Kick L (Hold) = Item selection R (Hold) = Sprint (With weapon sheathed) R + B (Hold) = Jump R (Hold) = Guard (With weapon unsheathed) Move List Category:Weapon Creation